Never Forget This Day
by XxMildredxX
Summary: Loki has forgotten a very important day regarding his and Tony's relationship, and Tony is not very pleased at all. Loki, worried he has done something to warrant Tony's anger, begins to despair, until he remembers exactly what it is he's forgotten. Smut, humour, and fluff! Enjoy!


**Dear Ellie,**

**You're welcome. **

**;)**

**Warning: crack fic ahead! **

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

**Never Forget This Day**

Tony was mad at him.

He had no idea why, as far as Loki knew, he hadn't done anything to upset the man, and yet now, barely half way through the day, Loki knew Tony was ignoring him.

And not just that "I'm ignoring you because I need to be alone right now" kind of way, but in that "I'm mad at you, so you better not even look at me, fuck face, or I'll beat your ass into next week, got that?" kind of way.

Tony had stomped from the kitchen that morning, leaving Loki perplexed and confused, as the Avengers all shrugged at him, equally as confused.

"What did I do?" he asked the room.

He got no actual reply.

After breakfast, Loki had gone down to Tony's lab, where he always hid out when he didn't want to be disturbed, and knocked hesitantly on the door. It was wrenched open with an irritable "What?" from Tony.

"Is everything okay?" Loki asked, timidly. Tony had a truly pissed look on his face.

"Just fine," Tony snapped. "Go away."

The door was slammed in his face, and Loki reeled backwards.

He spent the next few hours wandering around the mansion, wondering what on Earth he had done wrong.

They had woken up as usual, Tony hogging most of the bed, but Loki having stolen most of the sheets, and Loki had stretched as Tony sat up.

"Good morning," Tony said with a smile.

"Hmm, 'morning," Loki mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He felt Tony sidle up to him and kiss his neck, and allowed it by leaning back and inviting more. "So, what're your plans for today?"

"Mmm, you tell me," Tony purred, a hand coming up to tangle in Loki's hair.

"Oh. I was just going to go to the library or something," Loki shrugged. "But if you're not doing anything..."

Tony disconnected from Loki's neck, and looked up at him with a wide eyed stare.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Nothing," Tony replied, his eyes still wide and showing an emotion Loki didn't quite get. "I'm going for a shower."

And that was where the trouble began. Normally Tony would let Loki sneak in to share the shower, but this time the door was decidedly locked, and Loki knew from experience that when a door was locked, it meant no shower shenanigans today.

So Loki dismissed it, and went for breakfast.

And all day, Tony's terrible mood didn't dissipate. At lunch, Loki took food down to the lab for Tony, but received no response, despite the fact he was knocking for fifteen minutes.

"Tony, what is wrong?" he asked, desperately, pleadingly through the door.

No response.

He sighed, and left the food outside the door, trudging back to the living room upstairs.

"He's mad at me," he announced forlornly. Clint, Thor and Natasha were doing some sort of violent war video game, and they paid him no heed. He took a seat next to Thor anyway, as the three continued to blast at each other's video counterparts.

"I don't know what I've done!" Loki said exasperatedly to his hands.

"Die, motherfucker!" Clint yelled, stabbing at his console aggressively.

"You son of a bitch!" Natasha responded, her eyes glued to the screen.

"He won't talk to me, he won't even _look _ at me," Loki sighed. "Maybe he's upset about yesterday, when I wouldn't go shopping with him."

"Your lack of concentration, Barton, does you no favours!" exclaimed Thor gleefully. "Behold! The power and might of my hand grenade!"

"No, no, no! NO! Thor! Dammit! Now I have to start again!" Clint complained.

"Perhaps I was a _little _snappish towards him," Loki continued, anxiously, "but I was sure he perceived no ill will from me. He was quite normal afterwards."

"Lady Natasha, do not think I will not blast you apart just because you're a woman!" boomed Thor, laughing as Natasha exploded into a fit as her character lost half its health.

"Mother fucking, cock sucking, dirty bitch whore!" she yelled. "Clint, get my back! Let's take this fucker out."

"My pleasure," Clint replied.

"Perhaps he's finally had enough of me," Loki said tearfully. "Of course I knew this relationship would never last particularly long. Why would someone like _him _want to spend time with someone like _me?"_

"Your allegiance will fail, mortals!" Thor was shouting. "I have a trick up my sleeve!"

Clint's and Natasha's screams of fury as Thor took them out with a few carefully aimed shots from behind a potted plant drowned out Loki's panicked blathering. "Is this his way of breaking up with me? Or does the sight of my face disgust him so readily he can barely look at me long enough to say the words? And yet, I can hardly believe it, I have never been as happy as this time spent with him. Oh no! What if, all this time, he has hated me? What do I do?"

"I WIN!" Thor announced as Clint threw his console at Thor's head, and Natasha bodily launched herself at Thor and started to pummel his face.

"Perhaps I should just leave now," Loki said quietly, tears starting to form in his eyes. "So that he need not endure me any longer."

"What the fuck are you whimpering about?" Clint asked, trying to pull Natasha off Thor, who was still laughing at his triumph.

"Tony does not love me anymore," Loki wiped his eyes.

"When did you decide that?" Clint asked incredulously.

"He has not spoken to me all day, and when he did, he was visibly angry with me," Loki told Clint.

"Are you sure he's not just in a mood?" Natasha asked. "No need to jump to conclusions."

"The Man of Iron surely loves you still, brother," Thor nodded, rubbing his jaw from where Natasha had tried to break it. "Where have you come up with such insane conjectures?"

"If he still loves me, then why has he looked upon me today with such hatred?" Loki wailed. "I know not what I have done!" He stumbled to his feet. "I'm going to go for a walk in the rain."

"Actually," said Clint, "I think the rain has stopped."

"Not even the weather is on my side!" Loki despaired. "Fine! I shall walk in the sun! And it shall contrast with my ever growing misery!"

He fled the room, but in time to hear Natasha ask Thor, "Was he always such a drama queen?" and for Thor to reply, "Yes. He was. Always."

Loki stepped out into the cold air, and the pavements of New York still had that _freshly rained _smell. He kicked the curb, and shuffled around the city, hands shoved into his pockets, contemplating and catastrophising.

What if this was it? What if this was the beginning of Tony falling out of love with Loki? What if the Trickster had finally driven Tony mad? What if Tony was _sick _of Loki, like every other person who knew Loki?

Loki sniffed sadly. True, Loki was a very difficult person to get along with, let alone love. Look at Thor- still desperately holding on to those childhood memories. Tony had no such obligation as Thor- Tony was not his family.

Tony could cut Loki loose with just a few words. Or actions. Like a slammed door and a dirty silence.

Loki found himself in Central Park, and saw an empty bench. He flopped on to it.

So what now? Now that Tony had had enough. What was left in the world for Loki?

Nothing really.

Tony had, for a long time, been Loki's only reason to remain on Midgard. His only reason for getting on with life. For forgetting his past, and moving on to the future. Tony had been the only one to _understand, _to _forgive _him, to _accept _him despite the fact he was a monster.

Tony was the only one to give him a second chance.

Loki remembered the day clearly. It had been a cold day in December, much like today, and Tony had simply stood up, and kissed him.

It had been the kiss to end all kisses, the sort of kiss that brought people to their knees. And Tony had grinned at Loki, and asked him to dinner. Loki's heart had been pounding loudly, his jaw slack, his legs wobbly, as he realised that _now _was the point his life turned around.

That day...

Something heavy settled in Loki's stomach. Dread filled him.

"Hey!" he called out to a stranger who was walking past. The stranger jumped, and tried to scurry away. "Wait! What is the date today?"

The man eyed him curiously. "The twenty eighth, why?"

"By the Nine! How could I forget?" Loki cried out, clutching his hair. He sprinted away, his sole intent to get to Tony to apologise, to beg, to promise to never forget again.

He caught sight of a flower seller by the edge of the park, and skidded to a halt. He dug in his pockets for loose change, and found a ten scrunched up at the bottom.

"What'll it be, son?" the flower seller asked.

"I'm in so much trouble. Is it orthodox to give flowers when one has forgotten their anniversary?" Loki panted. The flower seller's eyes widened.

"Oh dear, son, you're in the dog house. I'd go with the roses."

"Yes, I'll take the roses then. What else should I do?"

The portly looking man shrugged, going over to bunch together a large selection of dark red roses, slightly mottled from the earlier rain. "I would buy her something sparkly, sir."

"What about for men?" Loki asked. "He is a man. Do the roses still stand?"

The man blinked. "I...I suppose. You can't go wrong with roses. They symbolise love, y'know. But perhaps you should take him to do something he enjoys."

Loki mulled it over. "Okay. I can arrange that."

The man passed over the huge bunch of roses, and Loki passed over the ten dollar bill. "Keep the change," he told the man. "And thank you."

He walked some distance away, before teleporting back to the Avengers mansion, directly into Tony's lab. He only ever did that during emergencies, and this was an emergency, dammit!

"What the fuck?" Tony yelled, raising a spanner up above his head to attack the intruder. "Oh, it's you. What are you—Why have you got a ton of roses?"

Loki thrust the roses out between them. "I'm so, so, sorry, Tony, I completely forgot, and it is not acceptable of me, and I will never forgive myself for forgetting, please, please, please do not break up with me, I promise to make it up to you in any way possible."

Tony peered at Loki from around the roses, a frankly surprised, but still annoyed look on his face. "So, who reminded you? Was it Pepper?"

"I remembered myself, when I thought long enough."

Tony's eyes softened. "Really? I honestly thought you'd completely forgotten. Or just ignored it."

"Why would I do that, Tony? This is an occasion to celebrate, so let's celebrate it!" Loki emphasised, shaking the roses a little, hoping beyond hope Tony would accept.

Tony just raised an eyebrow. "Fine. You're not completely forgiven, but it's okay."

Loki looked hopefully up at Tony over his cloud of roses. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm sorry I sulked like a child. I just...well, I've never been in a relationship long enough to celebrate an anniversary, so it...it was special to me, and when you just..._forgot, _well, it hurt."

Loki looked abashedly at the ground. "I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony prised the flowers away. "And this is sweet, it really is. Come on, let's go out for dinner, and then when we get back, we can start the _real _celebrating."

Loki looked up at Tony, and grinned. "Oh yes?"

"Mm," Tony licked his lips. "And you can begin repaying me, by starting with that...that thing you do."

"With the spell?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely that."

"I'm sure it can be arranged, Mr Stark."

"Excellent. Actually, on hindsight, it might take a bit more to earn my forgiveness."

"Oh dear. I'll have to work _doubly _hard, then."

"Oh god, yes."

Tony put the roses to one side, and pulled Loki close. Loki wrapped himself around Tony, leaning in to kiss him. Tony smelt of oil and metal and fire, and he moaned into it, wanting more. The residual scare was still flooding his veins, and the fact that Tony was here, still _wanting _him, drove him mad.

"Forget dinner," Loki breathed. "I want to have sex. Now."

Tony made some sort of mewling noise in the back of his throat. "Okay. Not one to draw it out, I see. Fine, that's fine."

Loki kept one arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders, the other trailing down his chest, past the arc reactor, down to his jeans. It took a little while to fumble with the button and zip, but finally Loki had it, and pushed his hand inside to palm at Tony's cock.

"Looooki," Tony groaned, pulling away from their kiss for a moment.

"You know, the man who sold me those flowers did say I should take you to _do _something you enjoy. Who—sorry, _what _do you enjoy doing the most, Tony?"

"I enjoy recreational sailing during the sum—_oh_, ow, okay, okay I get it! No need to be so harsh!"

Loki wriggled down to his knees, stopping to kiss at Tony's waistband, and to blink impishly up at his lover of now one whole year. Tony swallowed, and threaded his fingers through Loki's hair, gently tugging.

"What do you want, Tony?"

"I want you," Tony breathed.

"Oh come now," Loki scolded. "You have me right here. If you like, we can sit and have a _chit chat, _wouldn't that be nice, hmm? What do you _want, _Tony?"

"I-I want..." Tony stuttered, as Loki began tonguing his hipbone. "I want you to...to..."

"Yes?" Loki breathed, hooking a finger around Tony's jeans and underwear.

"I want you to suck my cock," Tony shuddered, as Loki grinned, and pulled them down in one motion. Tony groaned loudly as Loki wrapped his hand around Tony's swiftly hardening cock, and had to stumble backwards to lean against the counter, next to his roses.

Loki stared at Tony's cock for a moment, before leaning forward and licking at the head. He heard Tony make some sort of noise above him, but ignored it, instead wrapping his lips around the head, and pressing his tongue against the top, squeezing with his hand, the other coming up to grasp Tony's hip.

"L-Loki, god!" Tony gasped out, as Loki removed the hand around his cock, and sunk down, taking in more, trying not to choke, licking at the underside, trying to relax his throat, trying to simultaneously look up at Tony...

Their eyes met, and Tony made a guttural sound. "Fuck, Loki, you're so hot like this. Fuck, fuck..."

Loki hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, holding Tony up by the hip, as his lover shook with the intensity of it.

"Jesus, Loki, stop it. I can't-"

Loki pulled away with a pop, coughing slightly. "I don't see Jesus anywhere. Just me."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Get up."

Loki acquiesced, and stood, coming up to Tony and looking at him through his eyelashes. "How do you want me?"

"Fuck...do you want to go upstairs?" Tony asked, running a hand through his hair.

"No, here is fine," Loki said breezily, going over to the countertop, moving the roses and the piles of paper and tablets and random stuff Tony kept littered about. He swivelled around and leant back on his elbows. "So?"

Tony eyed Loki up and down, letting out a long breath. "Umm, okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I don't want to risk running into my brother on the way back up to your room."

Tony stepped up to Loki and began unbuttoning his shirt. "_Our _room," Tony amended, kissing Loki's throat, and moving down to kiss his chest as he revealed more. "Damn it, what was I angry about again?"

"You know, I can hardly remember," Loki said, and they both chuckled. "Hurry up, Stark."

"I'm doing it. I'm just _enjoying _the moment," Tony smirked. He removed Loki's shirt, and smoothed his hands down his chest. "Oh, you're beautiful."

"Tony..."

"Shh, just for now. None of this self-hate. Let me just..." he trailed off, running his hands down Loki's arms to entwine their fingers together.

Loki leant up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Tony's lips. "Okay."

Loki tugged on Tony's tshirt, wanting it gone. It got thrown somewhere over Loki's shoulder, and they both leant forward to capture another kiss, this one more needy, more brutal than the last, and Loki shivered as Tony sucked on his tongue, scraping his teeth against it, as he divested Loki of his final pieces of clothing.

Loki grabbed Tony's waist and yanked him forward. "Fuck me?"

"I don't know," Tony teased. "Are you truly sorry?"

"Tony!" Loki whined. "Damn it. I'm sorry! What more do you want me to-"

Tony kissed him again, pushing him backwards so that Loki had to hang on to his shoulders as he lay down on the counter, until Tony was caged around him, smiling down at him.

Loki reached down and grasped Tony's cock again, realising that he'd ignored his own until Tony ground down, and they both made some pretty embarrassing noises.

"What was that you said earlier about 'please don't break up with me'?" Tony asked, in all seriousness. "Did you honestly think I would dump _you _just because you forgot some silly anniversary?"

Loki looked away. "Well, yes. And it's not silly. I can't believe I forgot."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tony mouthed at Loki's collarbones, and Loki felt goosebumps erupt all over his body. "I love you."

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Loki breathed, one gripping Tony's hair tightly, the other burying its fingernails in Tony's shoulder.

Tony pressed a kiss to Loki's neck before retreating and going to fetch something from his desk. It turned out to be a condom and lube.

"Do you just keep things like that _all over _the house?" Loki asked disbelievingly.

"You have to be prepared," Tony smirked, as he came back over, pushing Loki flat on his back. "You never know when Angelina Jolie will wander in for a quickie."

Loki narrowed his eyes, and growled. "You are _mine, _Tony Stark. Now make me yours."

Tony's eyes dilated so that the iris was barely visible, and he took no time in coating his fingers in lube, and pressing one against Loki's entrance.

"Fuck, Tony!" Loki cried out. "Fuck! Oh my..."

Tony added a second, then a third, delighting in the way Loki threw his head back and keened. He pressed in, and Loki gasped, the sensations driving him mad- Tony knew just where to touch inside him- but he knew it was about to get a lot better.

"Tony! Tony, please! I want you!" he begged. "Tony..."

"Do you want to scream my name any louder?" Tony smirked, and Loki half-heartedly rolled his eyes.

"Is that a challenge, Stark?"

"Perhaps," Tony grinned. He removed his fingers, leaving Loki groaning, and managed to put the condom on and coat his cock in lube, before lining up with Loki, those long, lithe legs instinctively wrapping around Tony's waist, before thrusting inside smoothly.

"_Tony!" _Loki made true to his word, and Tony laughed, half because now the whole of the mansion would know exactly who was fucking Loki, and also because of the way it felt, such jarring pleasure lancing up and down his spine, through his limbs, into the tips of his fingers and the ends of his toes.

Loki arched up, scratching lines into Tony's back, moaning loudly.

In all his life, his long, immortal life, Loki had only been in love a few times. The thing about Tony Stark, that set him apart from all seven billion Midgardians on this tiny planet, was something Loki couldn't quite explain. The way Tony smiled in the mornings, or the way he rolled his eyes, or how he did not judge or criticise, and loved so readily, despite his faults and brash nature. When Loki fell in love this time round, it was made special because Tony knew _exactly _who Loki was, and did not care either way.

And also because Tony had a way like no other of hitting his-

"Agh!" Loki cried out as Tony changed his angle and started thrusting into him more urgently. "Tony!"

"You like?" Tony panted, with a lascivious smile.

"Ugh, I- I can't," Loki sobbed. "I-I-I-"

"Look at you. You look so hot when you beg for it like this," Tony licked his lips, and dug his fingers in tighter.

"I-I'm not begging!" Loki panted, still defiant, even on his back.

"Really?" Tony grinned, and slowed down, barely moving, and pressing soft kisses against Loki's jaw.

"Tony," Loki whimpered.

"Beg," Tony requested.

"No," Loki shook his head, and tried bucking up to Tony's touch.

"Go on," Tony whispered filthily. "Beg for it."

Loki shook his head again, the tone of Tony's voice sending flurries of pleasure through his body.

"Don't you want any more?" Tony asked, in a mocking voice. He thrust once into Loki, then stopped again, simply filling him, and oh, did Loki feel filled.

Loki let out a soft cry, and his resolve cracked. "Yes," he whispered, kissing Tony briefly. "I want it. I want it! Please!"

Tony bit Loki's jaw, eliciting a delicious sound, and thrust deeply into Loki's pliant body, reaching down to stroke Loki in time with his thrusts, until Loki could not bear it a second longer.

"Fuck, Tony!" he yelled, as whiteness burst before his eyes. "Tony!"

Tony upped the pace throughout Loki's orgasm, until he too was coming explosively, and they both collapsed against each other, on top of the counter.

"Loki," Tony mumbled, kissing his ear. "Damn, that was..."

"Yes," Loki agreed. "Make up sex."

"It's pretty damn fine," Tony nodded. "Here, let me help you up."

"No," Loki pulled Tony back against his chest. "Just a few minutes longer. It can wait."

Tony did not complain, and instead, kissed Loki yet again, so that their tongues clashed, and Loki could taste Tony completely, a heady flavour that he'd come to know so well.

"I love you," Loki muttered, running his hand down Tony's sweaty side. "Happy anniversary."

"Here's to lasting a whole year," Tony agreed. "Happy anniversary."

**THE END**

**AN: I just had to write **_**something. **_**This writer's block is fucking KILLING ME.**

**All those waiting for either the FrostIron update for AitJ, or the Johnlock porn, I promise to you- it is coming. Pun intended. I promise. Just hang on. I'll get there.**

**Thank you for reading. I wrote this in twenty minutes. It's like having to scoop crap out of the gutter- not a nice experience, the outcome is disgusting, but it makes way for the better stuff to flow through.**

**(Do you like that analogy?)**

**Anyway.**

**Thank you for reading. It really does mean the world to me. Especially if you review.**

**Please review!**

**Mx**


End file.
